fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Malek Kriya II
|previous occupation= (unwillingly) |team= Team Berserk |previous team= A Thorn Between Two Roses |partner= Eugene Woodland Rika Kriya Wendy Marvell |previous partner= Natsu Dragneel Kiyoko Kriya Hatsumi Naomi Kriya Unidentified Female Mage Several other Mages |base of operations= Varies |previous base of operations= Fairy Tail Guild Hall |status= Active |marital status= Engaged |relatives= Mirsoth (foster mother) Kiyoko Kriya (adoptive younger sister) Rika Kriya (older sister) Naomi Kriya (mother) Blaze Dragoon (father, deceased) Tsukiko (fiance) |alignment= Good (formerly) Evil (unwillingly) |counterpart= |magic= Ice Dragon Slayer Magic Ice Flame Dragon Mode Dragon Force Unison Raid |signature skill= |weapons= Sword (Mirsoth's Wrath) |image gallery= No}} Malek (マレククリヤ, Mareku Kuriya), often goes under the name Eagle Dragoon, is an Ice Dragon Slayer, a member of the powerful guild Hydra Head, a former Independent Mage and a former member of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is the younger brother to the S-Class Ice Mage Rika Kriya, older brother to the Earth Dragon Slayer Kiyoko Kriya, and son to the Naomi Kriya, a Flame God Slayer and Blaze Dragoon, a Lightning Mage. He is also Tsukiko's fiance. He was one of the main protagonists of Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers, until forcibly becoming one of the main antagonists of the The Fallen arc, where he served as member of the Dark Guild, Devil's Abode as a , under the alias The White Crow. After being freed from Yakunan's dark magic, and the defeat of Devil's Abode, along with the death of both Akuma and Yakunan, Malek left Fairy Tail and decided to join the Hydra Head Guild. Despite no longer being in Fairy Tail, he himself serves an an ally to the guild. Appearance Malek is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, with dark red eyes and silver hair, just like his older sister Rika. Also, just like all Dragon Slayers, he has has elongated canine teeth. Following his final titanic battle with Yakunan, Malek has gained a cross-shaped scar across his abodmen, and has a small scare across his chest, which he received from Hatsumi's blade, resulting his fake death, which had been planned by both Yakunan and Akuma. His guild mark is seen on his right arm. Personality Malek is often seen as a rather calm and solemn individual, who rarely shows any emotion, giving off a very relaxed and calm atmosphere. He rarely smiles, and shows no emotion of ever being happy, and the same can be said for his sisters. Unlike his serious stature while in battle, Malek gives of a blank stare at his enemies, staring them down, never fazing or blinking. However, Malek is a kind and caring person, but is seen to be very serious, but at certain times he may seem to be cold, even to his own sisters, but this was a result of several near-death experiences. Just like Natsu, he is very protective of his friends and thinks highly of them valuing their life more than his own, and this includes his own family as well. Despite no longer being in Fairy Tail, Malek still Considers all the members of Fairy Tail as his comrades and second family. Malek believes that his power and strength comes from them because they are one, for it is their feelings towards another that keeps them united and strong. He also thinks before his actions and observes a given situation and will act when necessary. Malek also does not lack a humorous side, seen as when he joked with Erza, shocking almost everyone, except his sisters, and some other members of Fairy Tail who were able to read him completely, such those being Eugene. In terms of fighting, Malek has a strong sense of honor and pride, never boasting on his abilities, and is seen to trust his own actions, just as he trusts others. He can be judgmental of others, such as Natsu's recklessness, despite it being able to get the job done, Malek believes that a plan should be done and not charging straight into battle. However, Malek contradicts himself at times, having done the same thing when confronting Yakunan. He even has a sense of compassion for his enemies, such as when Yakunan killed a young dark mage for failing to defeat Malek's sister Rika, who was injured at the time. He will even show respect for his enemies, admiring their abilities, shortly before attacking them for hurting anyone he cares for. Almost like Kagura, Malek never smiles in battles, or if he even wins a match, or ends in a draw, he maintains an emotionless stare and simply walks away, never turning back to those he's defeated. The same attitude goes for when he loses, as seen with Eugene, when the latter defeated him in a small sparring match, Malek simply walked away, but said to Eugene that it was a worthy loss because the Forest Dragon Slayer never ceases to amaze him and always gives him a worthy match. When his family is disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Malek is seen to have little tolerance and has resorted to violence, but it is rare. In certain situations, Malek's serious demeanor becomes far more drastic, and even deadlier. Malek's facial expression is said to become that of a demon and a relentless killer, not letting down and becomes far more intimidating than usual with a touch of ruthlessness. Such was capable of inspiring fear to Hatsumi, and several other cruel dark mages, such being Exodus, Durbe and Neos. He is shown not to have any remorse for the actions he commits on his enemies, and isn't seen to hesitate. Still, he controls what he does, and doesn't go to the means that go beyond that of torture. Malek has only resorted to this side of himself when it comes to saving the lives of his family and friends. In terms of his family, Malek loves them a lot and is willing to give his life for them. Malek shares a strong brother sister bond with his younger adopted sister Kiyoko Kriya, and the same bond with Rika Kriya. Because Malek and Rika use Ice attributed magic, when together the two form a very powerful team, one of which Erza has been able to defeat in a match that all consider exciting, and is seen to respect such abilities. He is seen to have good relations with several members in Fairy Tail, and also values their lives more than his own, caring for all of them equally. He is also really good friends with his fellow Dragon Slayers Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy. He also gets along well with Erza and Mirajane Strauss, one of the Take Over siblings, but rarely talks to anyone else. He also has good relations with other guilds, such as Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel. Although Kiyoko is his adopted younger sister, Malek cares for her as if she was his sister by blood. Malek, at first, had a deep hate for his mother, because he believed she had abandoned him and his sister Rika when they were young. However, after reuniting with her, and hearing the truth, Malek lost all hate he had and accepted her as his mother once again, and since then developed a mother-son bond, no longer blaming her for something she could not prevent. At certain moments, Eagle likes to reminisce about his days with Fairy Tail in his mind, remembering how much fun he had. Even when he drops by for a visit, he is still welcomed as a Fairy Tail Mage. Due to his cold and serious personality, many mages have stated that Malek is incapable of actually loving someone, and in such case his sisters don't count. However, this was countered by Tsukiko, who is Malek's lover, and always says that he is, but he isn't the one to show it. Malek is seen to love Tsukiko dearly and values her life more than his own, whose care is equal to that of his sisters. Even though they have been separated due to their jobs, both still talk to each other and have found moments to be alone together, often talking about what has happened, and how they hope to actually really be together. As a Dragon Slayer, Malek suffers from motion sickness, something he isn't ashamed of to admit, because Malek stated that it's nothing to be ashamed of. Also, Malek is seen to be very intimidating amongst other mages, such as bringing fear to several Dark Mages just by hearing his name. Such as his name is The Dark Mage Reaper, Malek was known for hunting down several dangerous Dark Mages, and due to his presence, Malek is feared by several Dark Guilds, thus granting him a secondary nickname, which was given to him by his fellow Fairy Tail guild mates, which was The Arctic Demon. Even while under the control of Yakunan's magic, Malek still inspired fear into the dark mages of Devil's Abode and the remaining members of The Trinity. While under the possession of Yakunan's dark magic, Malek is a completely sinister and evil individual. He is very cold, unsympathetic, remorseless, cruel and incredibly sadistic. He has shown to not care who he hurts and is willing to do anything to complete his goals. Dangerous Personality Unlike most other mages, Malek has a hidden side of himself, which he keeps locked, and is said to be his most fearsome side, even causing fear to Hatsumi herself in unimaginable ways. This form can only be unlocked if provoked heavily, such as succumbing to intense rage and anger. While in this state Malek's magic aura becomes red, although it still consists of the same icy material. Also, his eyes are seen to change shape and darken in color. His pupils take the shape of that of a dragon's and his eyes in general becomes a much more darker shade of red, giving him a menacing and intimidating look. Such look even inspires fear within his own family and friends. Despite the way he acts, Malek is still aware of his actions, and who his enemies and friends are, which was seen when he knew Yakunan made clones of his friends, to make him believed he had attacked him. However, the Dragon Slayer revealed this to the Dark Mage months later on the Frozen Mountain that he could easily see through his magic trick, and that it would take a lot more than that to fool him. In this state, Malek has a far more intimidating feature than his demon demeanor. This personality is similar to Tsukiko's sinister appearance in battle. History Little is known about Malek's life, except the fact that he is the second child of Flame God Slayer, Naomi Dragoon, and a Lightning Mage Blaze Dragoon. Two years after his birth, Malek's home was attacked by a Dark Mage, named Yakunan, who killed his father and captured his mother. After that, both Malek and his older sister Rika Dragoon were found and raised by the Ice Dragon Mirsoth at the Frozen Mountain. Both siblings remained under her care for five years, where Malek learned her signature form, of Lost Magic: Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. However on July 7, X777, Mirsoth along with several other Dragons, mysteriously disappeared, leaving Malek and his sister to fend for themselves. A few days later, while traveling in a forest, Malek and his sister ran into a young girl with red hair, who was crying in a isolated part of the forest. After hearing her story, and learning that she was a Earth Dragon Slayer, and that her foster mother, Adelind mysteriously disappeared, the two siblings agreed to take her in and adopt her as their sister, thus naming her Kiyoko Kriya, with her name already being Kiyoko. A few years later, after arriving in a town called Nexus, the now three Kriya siblings ran into a mysterious woman and her daughter, who granted them a place to stay, due to their constant traveling. Through they learned that the woman's daughter was an Earth God Slayer, while she herself practiced Gravity Magic. Revealing their names to be Sandy and Hatsumi, Malek and his sisters eventually became friends with the two, which led to the formation of A Thorn Between Two Roses three months later, and then the creation of the Independent Guild, Falcon's Talons. For the next the three years, the five mages went on and hunted down several Dark Guilds, and were widely known for destroying them, leading to the incarceration of several Dark Mages, although, the Magic Council was unaware of their actions. However, in X786, the friendship between both families came to an abrupt end with Sandy betrayal, and transformation into Akuma, and leading Malek to suffer a serious injury at the hands of Hatsumi's Earth God's Bellow. These actions left the three utterly devestaed and shocked, knowing that their most trusted friend would betray them. This forced Malek, Kiyoko and Rika to run into hiding, thus disappearing of the map completely, until joining Fairy Tail at some point between the five year gap of X786 and X791. Since then, the three siblings have pulled of numerous jobs for Fairy Tail, eventually becoming full-pledged members of the guild and friends with their guildmates. However, during the years prior to joining Fairy Tail, and after they joined, Malek encountered his rival Yakunan and battled him alongside his mother, who returned twenty years after her capture. Since then, after rebuilding his relationship with his mother, Malek has been on numerous jobs, where he encounters Yakunan, Akuma and Hatsumi. As of now, Malek and his fellow Dragon Slayer Eugene Woodland have been fighting to keep the Devil's Abode Guild at bay, with the help of their guild mates. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Remergence Arc Arc *A Cryptic Message *The Ice Dragon Slayer *Renewed Rivalries *Kiyoko Dragoon: The Earth Dragon Slayer *Days Long Forgotten *Devil's Abode *Trouble on the Frozen Mountain |-| Heritage of Evil Demons Arc= *The Twin Devils vs Eagle *The Blood of a Rival *Earth Dragon vs. Earth God *Ice Dragon vs. Ice God *Clash of the Flame & Earth Gods |-| The Trinity Arc= *A New Threat *Clash of the Guilds *The Ice and the Forest *Unexpected Help *The Birth of Despair *Unexpected Return *Crystal: The Ice God Returns *Those who Rule The Cold *Trinity's Destruction *Old Rivals Clash Again *The Fall of a Hero |-| The Fallen Arc= *The Four *A New Enemy *Tsukiko's Greatest Fear *Things are Not What They Seem *Colliding Dragons *A New Face *The Return of an Old Friend Magic & Abilities Ice Magic (アイスマジック'', Aisu Maho''): Malek's signature magic, over which he possess great mastery over it. It allows him to manipulate, produce and control ice at will. He can generate ice from his body, and freeze the areas around him to a freezing level, of which gives him an advantage over his opponents. By generating ice as a frosty mist around his body he can avoid certain melee attacks, and can slide himself in inhumane ways which allows him to catch his enemies by surprise. Because of how cold he can generate his ice, he can temporarily freeze his enemies. Also, just like any other Elemental type of Magic, Malek can turn his own body into a liquid form of ice or mist, which allows him to evade his enemies and cause them to lose their balance by freezing the floor with his body. Many of Malek's abilities involve him forming an icy mist. Ice Magic allows Malek to use certain forms of Snow-variant magic, although the majority of his attacks are ice based, and even incorporates certain wind-based attacks, all of which are in a temperature below zero. Also, because of his magic, Malek can freely walk in freeing winds or immensely cold areas, without the use of a jacket. *'Blizzard Storm' (ブリザードストーム, Burizādo Sutōmu): Malek puts his hands together and later moves his arms around in a circular form, forming a wind around him. He later closes the wind by pushing his arms back, and then pushes his hands forward with a powerful forceful push causing ice and snow to blow forward at freezing point winds. This attacks targets everything in the vicinity freezing everything around him. It is one of his strongest Ice Magic attacks. *'Frozen Tundra' (凍結したツンドラ, Tōketsu Shita Tsundora): Malek closes his eyes and moves his arms around in form of Tai Chi and quietly chants "Frozen winds gather around me, strike my foes with painful frozen winds and deliver to them unending punishment". After this he strikes a palm forward causing a misty icy wind that blows his enemies away while shards of ice strike them delivering a painful jab to any section of the body that even causes freezing. *'Ice Clone': Similar to Ice-Make: Ice Dummy, Malek can create a clone version of himself, however the process itself is different. Malek shrouds his body''' with a icy mist that seemingly freezes his body in an instant. At that moment, Malek converges his body into mist and returns to his normal form almost instantly. The clone is often used to trick enemies into attacking it, giving Malek a chance to counterattack if needed. *'''Ice Mist Body: Through the use of his Ice Magic, Malek can transform his body into a mist which is at freezing temperatures, no matter how hot an area may be. Although ice generally moves slow, Malek uses the wind to his advantage and causes a freezing wind around his area and uses it to strike several frozen blows onto his enemies. While in this form, Malek is impervious to all physical attacks and certain magic attacks. He can rapidly appear in one area, where it almost seems he has teleported. Also while in this form, Malek can move on the ground and freeze his enemies footing keeping them stuck to the ground. Eagle can only maintain this while in motion, and it also slightly decreases the attack of his Ice Magic. If Malek is in an area of his element, this spell proves to be far more lethal, due to his presence being far more concealed and undetectable. *'Avalanche' (雪崩, Nadare): Malek punches his hands viciously into the ground. After this he raises two frozen hands from the ground which grab onto his enemies and then he quickly pulls his hands out, causing the frozen hands to slam anyone who was grabbed hard onto the ground. *'Ice Punch': Malek envelops either hands, or both in a orb of ice and punches his target with it, causing them to fly backwards. It does not freeze the enemy since he releases energy as soon as it impact, making it feel like if they were being hit by a powerful wind. *'Ice Beam': Malek charges his hands and launches a massive ice beam at his target. The attack can either freeze his opponent, or send him flying. *'Ice Wind': Malek waves his right hand and left hand around in a figure 8 shortly before splitting it open causing a massive windy wall to appear that blocks all incoming attacks. It can also block fire-based attacks. *'Ice Javelin Storm': Malek summons a torrent of ice javelins and throws them at his opponents, all exploding on impact, freezing the enemy almost instantly. If the javelin hits the enemy, several amounts of damage is dealt. *'Ice Claws' (氷の爪, Kōri no Tsume): Malek generates ice around his hands and forms them into very sharp claws, which are capable of cutting even the strongest metal. Malek then swipes away at his enemies, slicing away at their body, causing several cuts which become infected with the cold cut. *'Ice Bomb': A common and easy spell, which somehow involves the use of his ice clones, but to a different extent. Snapping his fingers, Malek surround his opponents with multiple ice sculptures, all of which carry his resemblance, and he then snaps his finger again while saying "And here we go"(さあ、いくぞ!, Sā, iku zo!), causing the statues to explode with a high amount of force. The explosion itself causes several waves of cold air and ice to impact the area surrounding it including the foe who is blasted away, either frozen, or with several icicles jabbed into their body. *'Ice Slicer' (アイススライサー, Aisu Suraisā): Malek quickly slices through the air, generating ice blades that are hurled in a specific direction. These ice cutters are capable of cutting through the strongest steel, and countering fire attacks. Ice Dragon Slayer Magic (氷の滅竜魔法, Hyō no Metsuryū Mahō): Malek is the Ice Dragon Slayer, meaning he is the same as Kiyoko Dragoon, Eugene Woodland, Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell and Gajeel Redfox, but with the manipulation of ice. Malek is shown to have excellent skill in his form of Dragon Slayer Magic. As with all Dragon Slayers, Malek can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves. The temperature of his ice, which is seen to either be solid or in a misty way, can decrease depending on his emotional state, just like his fellow Dragon Slayer, Natsu, who in turn, can increase the temparature of his flames. He incorporates the ice he creates into his into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. Because of how he uses it, Malek has been compared to Natsu on a certain level, such as having ice being produced over his entire body, which is seen in a mist.The ice he produces is exceptionally strong and is very cold, as measured to be far below zero. He is immune to highly cold temperatures as well, being able to walk freely in arctic areas. The ability to eat ice grants him immunity to most ice attacks, most notably Gray's which he often eats. The ice itself is as strong as it's element of weakness, fire. The ice itself can freezes certain substances to the point of shattering, and is capable of easily stopping Water Magic. Because of his training, Malek is able to par up with Natsu, although Natsu's element of fire can melt ice. The ice of an Ice Dragon is said to be able to freeze anything completely, to the point of shattering. Malek's ice-based attacks is seen to deal painful and freezing damage to his enemies, due to most of his attacks being quick and abrupt. When often slightly compared to Natsu, Malek stated he is not the same as Natsu, and that it is only Natsu who can truly beat him, to which has been proven. Also, after his Second Origin was unlocked, Malek noticed an increase in his Dragon Slayer abilities. *'Ice Dragon's Roar' (氷竜の咆哮 Hyōryū no Hōkō): An ice variant of Dragon's Roar. When using this attack, Malek breathes out a blizzard-like blast, with it's movement similar to that of a hurricane. This wind is seen to be very powerful, as it was able to withstand Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar, causing an explosion, and almost freeze Wendy's Sky Dragon Roar, which ended up causing it to snow. This attack is also capable of freezing solid objects, to the point of shattering them. While the attack does deal an extensive amount of damage, it also causes numbness to his opponents due to the cold. The blast of the roar releases also various sharp and dangerous icicles that barrage the foe, causing cuts to the body. **'Ice Dragon's Frozen Breath' (氷竜の冷凍ブレス, Hiryū no Reitō Buresu): A stronger more potent version of his Ice Dragon's Roar, Malek jumps towards his opponent, grabbing them and throwing them in a certain direction, following with the release of a large and very powerful burst of ice from his mouth, in the form of a large twister; such spell was capable was almost completely destroying the Devil's Abode Guild, creating a large hole. *'Ice Dragon's Claw' (氷竜の鉤爪, Hiryū no Kagizume): Malek ignites is feet in a piercing cold mist, thereby allowing him to give his enemies painful frostbites, and it also allows him to move swiftly and quickly delivering his kicks quicker, and increasing his attacks as well. *'Ice Dragon's Iron Fist' (氷竜の凍拳 Hiryū no Tekken): Malek covers his hand with ice and punches the target. The punches themselves are described as if being punched by several icicles at once. *'Ice Dragon's Wing Attack' (氷竜の翼撃, Hiryū no Yokugeki): Malek surround his arms with an icy mist and charges at the opponent, grabbing them, before releasing them, unleashing a blizzard-type wind in the form of whirlwinds causing anything nearby to be hit by it, and is capable of freezing the target and the entire area of where it was released. *'Ice Dragon's Exploding Ice' (氷竜の爆発アイス, Hiryū no Bakuhatsu Aisu): Malek forms an ice mist on his two hands and brings them together causing a frozen explosion, followed by a rapid and powerful freezing wind. On rare occasions, he forms a large iceball and throws at his opponent, which also explodes on impact. *'Ice Dragon's Crushing Fang' (氷竜の砕牙, Hiryū no Saiga): With either one of his hands completely surrounded with sharp ice, which resemble the claws of an Ice Dragon, Malek charges and swipes the enemy with claw-like fashion, causing a painful ice burn. In turn, the area struck can freeze completely, leaving the opponent with limited movement. *'Ice Dragon's Scales' (氷竜の鱗, Hiryū no Uroko): Malek covers his entire body in solid iced blue-white scales, just like Mirsoth, of which increases his defensive and offensive skills to a very high degree. He also gains claws and his longated canine teeth are seen to sharpen. Malek recieved the title The Arctic Demon from his Fairy Tail guild mates due to this form, and is commonly called that way whether in it's form or not. While in this form, Malek's body can freeze almost anything, by touch or impact with an opponent. It is resilient to Gajeel's Iron Dragon Slayer attacks and can withstand Natsu's flames to a very high degree, although Natsu managed to shatter them, but had his hand slightly frozen in response for a few seconds. This ice is far colder and harder than any normal ice known to man and Earth Land and is capable of absorbing ice damage as seen with Yakunan, a Dark Mage who wields ice magic along with his Darkness Magic. However, only Natsu has manged to defeat Malek while in this form. *'Ice Dragon's Spear': Malek surrounds his body with a icy mist and charges at his target, viciously hitting the abdomen, or headbutts them. *'Ice Dragon's Wind': Gathering a multitude of wind and ice on each of his hands, Malek brings his hands together, blasting forward a very cold wind that hits the foe, freezing them. (Unnamed) *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): **'Sapphire Cross: Exploding Ice Blade ' (氷刃の爆発, Hyōjin no Bakuhatsu): Malek swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of frozen winds and blades that barrages his target. **'Sapphire Cross: Frozen Barrage' (凍結された弾幕, Tōketsu Sa Reta Danmaku): Malek rapidly delivers several and frequent kicks to the enemy, with his hands and legs engulfed with ice, freezing them in place for at least two seconds, allowing Malek to time his kicks. He then finishes it by releasing a sudden blast of cold wind by punching the air, while avoid physical contact with his enemy, in which sends the enemy flying backwards. *'Dragon God's Shattering Ice' (龍神粉々に氷, Ryūjin Konagona ni Kōri): An alternate form of Ice Dragon's Shattering Ice, Malek engulfs his left hand in the black ice of Ice God Slayer Magic, and his right hand in the ice of Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, and brings the hands together, generating a powerful and explosive icy wind, capable of freezing an entire area completely to the point of shattering (depending the objects frozen), and defeating Crystal, an Ice God Slayer, the second most powerful mage within Devil's Abode in one hit. However, this magic drains a lot of magic from Malek's body, straining him due to how much power is used. Malek himself is still capable of using this magic attack, but it requires a massive amount of energy, thus draining him of energy, making him faint in the process after using it. Ice Flame Dragon Mode (氷炎龍モード, Mōdo Hienryū): After devouring Natsu's flames, and having the ice and flames inside his body fuse together as well, Malek gained the ability to fuse his Ice Dragon Slayer Magic with fire. While in this state, activated primarily by his anger, Malek can produce blue flames, that can cause painful burns. This has been described as Frozen Flames, since the fire and ice are able to cause a high amount of damage, when it freezes objects, it is completely incinerated a few seconds later. This ability heavily drains Malek of his magic energy, leaving him exhausted to the point of fainting. However, since unlocking his Second Origin, he has gained the ability to use it without much strain and thus requires less strain, and no longer faints. When in this form, Malek has been described to take a demonic appearance, due to his dark-red eyes, and elongated canine teeth being sharper. Due to his intimidating nature, Malek inspired fear into a Angelus, a Third Generation Fire Dragon Slayer while saying "You said you'd show me hell, and you have not shown me anything. To be more precise, I'll be the one to show you that hell you promised." *'Ice Flame Dragon's Roar' (氷炎竜の咆哮, Hienryū no Hōkō): An flame-enhanced form of Eagle's Ice Dragon Roar. Combining the flame and ice in his body, Malek gathers the two opposing elemnts and releases it in a large, destructive, flame that quickly freezes and burns anything in it's path, destroying it completely. Compared to Natsu's Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar while in Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, Malek is also heavily exhausted afterwards, due to the amount of magic used by such attack. *'Ice Flame Dragon's Fist': An alternate version of Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist, Malek's fist is engulfed with ice and flame, and, in addition to being burnt after struck, the opponent is also struck by a powerful blast of frozen winds, that cause ice burns as well. *'Ice Flame Dragon's Spear' (氷炎龍の槍, Hienryū no Yari): An enhanced more powerful version of Malek's Ice Dragon Spear. Malek engulfs his entire body with ice and flame and strikes the force with devastatingly force. Even with his magic energy drained, Malek was still able to severally damage Yakunan. *'Ice Flame Dragon's Shattering Ice': Malek's alternate, more powerful version of Ice Dragon's Shattering Ice. Malek engulfs his right hand in flames, and his left hand in ice, and after bringing them together, generates a large, destructive, firey and frozen explosion around his opponent. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision' (滅竜奥義 改 Metsuryū Ōgi Kai): **'Sapphire Cross: Exploding Ice Flame Blade' (氷炎刃爆発, Hien ha Bakuhatsu): Malek's alternate, flame-enhanced version of his Sapphire Cross: Exploding Ice Blade. Malek engulfs his right hand in ice, and left hand in flames. By swinging his arms around, Malek creates a highly destructive vortex of fire and ice, which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away with considerable force. Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): By consuming ice fused with Etherion or the Ice of Sin, Malek has been show to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's, granting the ability to utterly destroy everything. When in Dragon Force, Malek's eyes become purely white and no pupil, and his hair also becomes white and no longer with an icy mist flowing. He gains scales similar to Mirsoth springing around his eyes, and covering arms and feet. Malek has used Dragon Force at least three times, such the first being through eating the Ice of Sin, being fused with ice that had been embedded with ancient Dragon magic, and through Yakunan's magic corruption, during the time of his possession. Thought Projection (思念体 Shinentai): Malek can create a Thought Projection of himself, using one to communicate with both Kiyoko and Eugene prior to their arrival at Nexus, following a confrontation with Hatsumi, and when warning them before entering Devil's Abode. Such intangible, faithful image of himself, impervious to any attack, and allows him to communicate over long distances without the need to leave his location or expose himself to threat. Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido): A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. Malek was shown in being able to combine his magic with his younger sister Kiyoko, and fellow Dragon Slayer Wendy Marvell. *'Hurricane Blizzard': Malek combines his Blizzard Storm with Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar to create a powerful wind, thus increasing the destructive power of both attacks. *'Frozen Wasteland': Malek combines his Frozen Tundra with Kiyoko's Earth Dragon's Roar to create a powerful attack, thus increasing it's destructive power. Second Origin Activation: Malek has been seen in being able to tap into his second origin, thus unlocking more of his magic power. Enhanced Smell: Malek has has a very keen sense of smell. He was able to tell the difference between a magic copy of Erza and the original Erza, giving heavy notice on the difference between a man's smell, and the smell of a woman. He also is able to track a familiar smell, despite the fact not being in contact, and such was seen with Yakunan, whom he easily tracked, even though he hadn't seen him him in almost nine years. Immense Strength: Malek has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical feats, such as pulling a palm tree with a single hand and releasing it, launching him in the air as if it was a slingshot. He was also capable of stopping a boulder, of which would have crushed the unconscious Wendy and Natsu, as Gajeel took the chance to smash it. Furthermore, he has used his sheer physical strength in challenging Natsu and Gajeel in a triple threat match, overpowering them on certain occasions, despite the fact all three of them were evenly matched. Malek's strength was also shown when he sent both Yakunan and Akuma flying in just one punch. Enhanced Reflexes: Malek possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Laxus and, most recently, attacks from an Unidentified Third Generation Dragon Slayer. Enhanced Speed: Malek's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Even Erza herself is amazed at how quickly he can evade some of her attacks. Immense Durability: On several occasions Malek has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting, and such was in his fight against Yakunan, where he received painful and near fatal blows from the dark mage who was using magic attacks that can pierce the foe. Also, during his fight with Angelus, Malek was seen able to have some resistance to his pressurized water attacks, although Malek himself can freeze water with a single touch, he is unable to stop water that is exerted with a high amount of pressure. He has also been able to withstand Natsu's fire-based attacks, although Malek's element itself is weak to fire, and one notable attack was an enhanced Fire Dragon's Roar where Malek remained unscathed by the flames, nor did he receive any burns, which included remaining unscathed by the following explosion. During his mission to the Devil's Abode Guild, where he had to bring Yakunan to the Magic Council, in order to reach him, Malek fought against several S-Class mages, all whom had high mastery in magic. He fended out against several mages, and while being heavily injured he showed no signs of fatigue and managed to catch the Dark Guild Master with barely any magic left in is body. Ice Resistance: Having ice as his signature element, Malek is able to take, or even block, ice-based attacks without being injured. Immense Magic Power: Malek possesses an immense level of Magic Power, which, befitting his Magic and theme, manifests itself in the form of ice. It is seen to appear in various parts of his body, either small to instant blasts of freezing winds or by having a potent icy aura surround his body that freezes anything. When releasing his magic power, Malek forms some sort of ice claws on his hands, which are seen to be very sharp and lethal. Such power has been able to cause fear to dark mages of the Devil's Abode. When Malek alters his personality, when provoked, his magic aura becomes red, although it still consists of his icy feature. Master Strategist: Malek has shown himself to be highly intellectual as he was able to memorize all the abilities of his enemies along with their fighting styles and patterns. He is also able to create successful ambushes and attacks. This has helped him and his guild during several of other missions, and along with Eugene's help, both Dragon Slayers were able to defeat Akuma and Yakunan during their battle at Nexus. Master Hand to Hand Combatant:' '''Malek is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect. In attribute to his physical prowess, Malek's skills are seen to be aided by such. He has demonstrated to have incredible speed, agility and reflexes allowing him to even take down opponents who are much larger than him, and has done so singlehandedly. Malek's skill in martial arts has been seen numerous times, such as when he took on Natsu and Gajeel in a triple threat match, easily overpowering them, or matching at certain times. He is shown to be also very deadly when in his devil-like persona. 'Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Aside from his hand-to-hand combat and magic abilities, Malek has demonstrated to be as equally skilled with a bladed-weapon. Erza herself has stated that Malek is a highly gifted swordsman who has been able to par with her, keeping her on the defensive quite a few times. Malek also fuses his Ice Magic with his sword skills, making his attacks deadlier and difficult to block. Relationships Equipment '''Mirsoth's Wrath: Malek wields "The Blade of Judgement" (審判のブレード, Shinpan no Burēdo), Mirsoth's Wrath, a blade forged from the scales and a single horn of Malek's foster mother, the Ice Dragon of the Frozen Arctic. With this blade he can perform the Style of the Invisible Sword. The sword is strong enough to cut through the strongest of metals and can destroy buildings. This ability is almost similar to Kagura's Style of the Undrawn Long Sword, but the difference is in it's form of grip. Malek keeps the blade in a reverse slanted grip. According to his sisters, if Malek were to fuse the sword with his Dragon Slayer magic, it would bring forth a temporary Ice Age. As of yet, Malek has not unleashed the full power of his word, and has stated that he hopes he won't. Trivia *Malek was my first Dragon Slayer on this site, and the main focus of the series. *Malek was originally meant to be a Water Dragon Slayer, but later he was made into the Ice Dragon Slayer. *He was a member of A Thorn Between Two Roses. Malek, just like his sisters, were also members of the Independent Guild, Falcon's Talons. *Please note, the Ice Dragon Slayer Magic here is my own creation, despite it already having being created by True-Clown-Prince and all credit goes to him on the name. Here, Ice Dragon Slayer Magic is used as to how I wanted the abilities. *Malek's stats are *Amongst his siblings, Malek has the darkest personality. *Some Ice Magic ideas came from fellow wiki users. Ice Sword was from Djoletz and Ice Javelin was from Adepto Tech. *Malek is also a main character in my fanfiction.net exclusive story, Fairy Tail: Frozen Winds, but carries the name Eagle. *Malek was previously known as The Dark Mage Reaper by several Dark Guilds, until adopting the name Arctic Demon, given to him by his Fairy Tail guild mates. *Malek's counterpart in Frozen Winds is exactly the same, in terms of history, personality and relationships, with minor differences, that being never having his mother abducted by a band of Dark Mages and Kiyoko being his biological sister. *Malek was also the only Kriya mage to have fought Yakunan on even ground, or has fought him more than anyone else. *In the final chapters of the third arc of Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers, Malek is apparently killed by Hatsumi by being impaled through the heart by her swords while protecting with his sisters. However, it is later revealed that Akuma placed a spell on Hatsumi's sword that would keep him asleep. He is currently serving under Akuma, while being possessed with Yakunan's dark magic. *It is currently unknown at what point Malek and his sisters joined Fairy Tail, since they joined it at some time during the seven years Team Tenrou disappeared, after Acnologia supposedly killed them and destroyed the island. *Malek, unlike other male Dragon Slayers, is the only male to have had a female Dragon teach him Dragon Slayer Magic. Quotes * (To Tsukiko): "Don't lower me to your level Tsukiko. It matters not what type of Dragon Slayers we are. Power means nothing, and it never has. You are just an ignorant fool drunk on your own power, and if you don't stop, it will be your downfall. But still, your interesting. Your skills are amazing, but you have the brain of a child. So come, show me your power, Shadow Dragon." * (To Eugene Woodland) "You surprise me Eugene. You are the Forest Dragon Slayer, yet people call you the Ghost Dragon. I don't see any relation, but I can still see why. By far, you are the only person to ever surprise me, and that my friend is a gift". * (To Hatsumi) "You, who called yourself our friend and ally betrayed us that day on Icy Mountains, the day you almost killed me. You shattered the family trust we had. For the sake of my family, and those at the guild, I will stop you". * (To Akuma) "There are a few mistakes one can make in life to which can either be fixed, forgotten, or people won't even pay mind and act as if it never happened. However, there are some that are unforgivable, unforgettable, mistakes that should never be done. That is the mistake that you made Akuma, targeting Fairy Tail, attacking our members who couldn't defend themselves. Akuma, I thought attacking one's family was an unforgivable act in your guild, but I guess demons don't need any type of forgiving at all. Prepare yourself Akuma, today your guild will fall." * (To Kiyoko & Rika)'' "Fight on sisters.......fight and show what it is to mess with a Dragoon. Regardless of what happens, the decisions you two will make will affect you more than you think and.........Kiyoko, please don't do anything reckless in my stead......and Rika, please don't lea-......".'' * (To Kiyoko) "Emotions are the one part that some people never want to reveal Kiyoko. You've known me for several years now and you know I am a man who rarely shows it. Not because I don't care, but because everyone has a way of showing it. One doesn't need to show emotions to show that they care. I care for you and Rika in my own way, as I do for everyone else. Regardless, you mustn't let your emotions get the best of you. Just as they serve as our weapon, they are also our downfall." * (To Yakunan) "I am never alone, and I never have been...I have friends and family. Those friends and family are the Fairy Tail Guild. The feelings we have for one another gives us a power you will never be able to defeat. We fight for one another and I am willing to die to keep them safe. Say your prayers, for picking a fight with Fairy Tail was a mistake. I am the Ice Dragon Slayer, the Arctic Demon, Malek Dragoon." Battles & Events Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Ice Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Ice Magic User Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Main Character Category:Fairy Tail Fanon Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Malek Kriya Category:Males Category:Lost Magic User Category:Mage Category:Original Characters